Pep Talk
by ohblainers
Summary: While Kurt is in New York, Wes and David ask Blaine about how their relationship is going. Klaine fluff and inappropriate Wes.


Blaine opened the door to his single dorm and made a beeline for his bed, dumping his bag on the floor as he went. He collapsed face first onto the cozy, navy blue comforter and sighed.

This week was going to suck.

Kurt was in New York, which means no afternoon coffee dates at the Lima Bean. But at least they could still text. Speaking of which, Blaine pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket and sent a quick message.

_I miss you already. Hope you're having fun in New York –B xx_

Blaine placed his phone on his bedside table and closed his eyes. He should really get started on his homework, but then again, his bed was being excruciatingly comfortable. He sat up and shook his shoulders out of his blazer and un-did his tie, intending to take a short nap before Warblers' practice, when he heard the door open.

"WE'RE HERE!" Two loud, familiar voices singsonged.

"Oh, praise the lord." Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"C'mon Blaine, don't be like that! We just wanna talk. And then… maybe play some Halo 3?" David asked hopefully.

Blaine sighed, "I seriously regret getting my Xbox set up in here."

"No you don't!" Wes said cheerfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him in a way that he was sure even Kurt would be proud of.

"So, how are things going with Kurt?" David asked, as if he had just read his mind.

"Things are _amazing._" Blaine replied with a wide grin.

"Have you had sex yet?" Wes asked, because he was born without a filter.

David elbowed him in the ribs, while Blaine shot him an _"are you crazy?"_ look.

"For your information, we haven't." Blaine said breezily, toying with the edge of his comforter idly.

"Aww, that sucks man." Wes said, patting him on the back.

Blaine shrugged him off, "Not everyone is obsessed with sex, Wesley."

"Doesn't mean you're not interested. How far have you guys gone?"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS!" Blaine yelled, the tips of his ears going pink.

Wes snickered at his embarrassed friend, while David shot him a reprimanding glare.

David cleared his throat loudly, "Let's get back to the point, shall we Wes?"

Wes crossed his arms immediately and put on his "serious" face.

"Have I done something wrong?" Blaine asked, eyeing the two warily.

"Nope!" Wes said, plopping down next to Blaine on the bed.

"We just wanted to ask you if you love Kurt."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked genuinely surprised at David's question.

"Oh… well, yes. I love Kurt." Blaine replied happily, his eyes practically sparkling.

Wes placed his hand over his heart and 'aww'd,' while David smiled proudly.

"So, have you told him?" David asked.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't know _how."_

"Dude, it's pretty simple. Just tell him. You don't need a whole song and dance." Wes said.

"Seriously though man, don't sing or dance." David added sternly.

"But… what if he doesn't love me _back?"_ Blaine groaned and flopped back onto his bed, which caused Wes and David to burst out laughing.

Blaine looked up at the pair and frowned, "I'm sorry, but I fail to see what's to funny about this."

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Blaine." Wes said between giggles.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt clearly loves you." David said exasperatedly.

"How could you _possibly_ know that?"

"Because we've seen the way he looks at you, Blainey Boy." Wes said.

"Oh dear god, please never call me that again."

Just as Blaine finished his sentence, his phone went off. He reached out to grab it, but Wes was faster. With Blaine's phone in his hand, he raced to the other side of the room to read the text. The lead Warbler jumped off his bed and began advancing on the taller boy.

"Give me my phone back _now_, Wesley." Blaine growled, his voice dangerously low.

"Aww, it's from Kurtie!" Wes said excitedly, ignoring the threat, "He says New York is amazing, and that you and he will have to get coffee as soon as he gets back to Ohio so he can tell you all about it. Isn't that just so sweet?"

Blaine launched himself at Wes, and after a few minutes of struggling and shouting, Blaine stood up from the floor and brushed himself off, phone in hand.

"Do that again, and you will pay." He said, prodding Wes in the chest with his index finger.

"Alright, alright." Wes grumbled.

"If you two are finished behaving like 9 year olds, can we get back to the point?" David said tiredly.

"OH, right! Yeah Blaine, tell Kurt you love him!"

Blaine sighed, "Fine, I promise to tell him as soon as he gets back from New York. Now can you two please leave?"

"Not a chance!" Wes said, grinning.

"Can we _please_ play Halo 3?" David whined.

Blaine looked into the puppy dog eyes of his two best friends, and felt his resolve disappear.

"Okay, fine. But I hope you two know I'm going to kick your ass!" Blaine said cheerfully, running towards the television.

"Bring it, Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is totally how it happened.**

***nods***

**Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
